Numerous surgical techniques are known from the prior art equally well in open surgery and in endoscopic and laparoscopic surgery. Typically, in a surgical procedure, each operative step performed by the surgeon requires the use of a different surgical tool. Indeed, during a procedure, the surgeon may be required to use a plurality of different tools, for example to fit clips or staples of different sizes and shapes, and very regularly in large numbers. Each of these instruments or applicators must be sterilized. Such practices increase the procedure time, the complexity and overall cost associated with these procedures.
A number of prior art documents have proposed providing a surgical device capable of receiving refills of a type of surgical tool, particularly reloadable surgical clip applicators or reloadable staplers, in order to reduce at least partially the overall cost of these procedures.
The document EP 0 760 230 A1 describes a surgical stapler comprising an actuating handle assembly and a disposable loading unit containing a plurality of staples, and an anvil fitted to be adjacent to the staple cartridge and movable being an open position and a closed position.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,869,435 B2 describes a surgical instrument suitable for applying surgical fasteners during a surgical procedure. The instrument comprises a functional shaft with functional components, and a removable fastener cartridge equipped with a fastener application mechanism.
Though comprising disposable loading units enabling reuse of the shaft or handle during a surgical operation, the devices of the prior art very often exhibit malfunctions thus invalidating the reusable nature thereof. Indeed, for such reloadable devices, the complementarity of the mechanisms between that comprised in the handle (or shaft) and that comprised in the tool engaging in the handle must be such that, once the tool is engaged in the handle, the device must be operational immediately and in complete safety.
A first aim according to the invention is that of proposing an ergonomic surgical device, that is simple to manufacture and operate, easy to use, and suitable for reducing the time of a surgical procedure.
A further aim according to the invention is that of proposing a suitable device suitable for accomplishing a plurality of different tasks, and notably capable of stapling, applying surgical clips, dissecting, clamping or making an incision.
A further aim according to the invention is that of proposing a surgical device suitable for reducing the overall cost of a surgical procedure.
A final aim according to the invention is that of proposing a surgical device addressing the drawbacks of the devices of the prior art.